the dead prototype
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: when a 22 year old gets infected by the mercer virus he goes in search for blood of the man that turned him evolved in search of alex mercer (also feature Abigail 'misty' briarton from cod zombies)


I don't own dead rising or prototype i only own my oc and his origins

Ok this story will feature a character from CoD zombies named abigail 'misty' briarton

A 22 year old man wore a black leather jacket, dark red hood, jeans and sneakers he was running through a street in the city of los perdidos he was being chased by what could be described as the evil son of claws , teeth and muscle

"what the hell is this mother fucker" said the 22 year old as he ran at inhuman speeds he jumped over cars and trucks he flipped over a car when he grabbed the roof of the car and threw it at the monster causing the car to ignite he noticed that there was a tipped over fuel truck with fuel pouring out he took a step and heard the sound of a splash he looked down to see his feet in the fuel he looked back up to see that the monster was starting to get even more angry

"OH SHIT" he turned and ran he saw a girl his age with brunette hair , a green and white cap , a tied-up plaid red shirt , brown worker gloves , faded blue jeans and brown combat boots on top of a truck with a large trailer attached to its back

she had a shotgun he could tell that she was running out of bullets cause she was swearing she saw him and the creature "WHAT IS THAT" shouted the girl

the 22 year old ran and jumped onto the truck in one jump "can i borrow your shotgun"

"its only got one shot left" said the girl as she handed him the gun

"that's all i need" he replied as he aimed and shot making an explosion he turned and handed the girl the gun back "sorry about wasting your last bullet"

"its okay" she replied she held out her hand "abigail but call me misty"

The man shook her hand "joseph but you can either call me joe or joey"

They both noticed that the sun was starting to set joe sighed "i suppose we could stay here for the night"

"yeah i know these damn things get angry when its dark" said misty

The two of them sat on the roof of the trailer with their feet on the roof of the truck watching the stars appear "so when did you get infected" asked misty as she looked down to see a large amount of zombies surround the truck

"what"

"i saw you run there is no way a normal person could run that fast" said misty "and you jumped pretty high in the air and threw a car without even a slight problem"

Joe sighed "you ever heard of the mercer virus"

"its that virus in new york right"

"yeah that's it"

"so how did you become infected" asked misty

"well it was about a month ago i was hiding in a room that i had barricaded the zombie were outside and were almost about to get in suddenly they stopped i thought that they gave up but then a man in a hood and a leather jacket kicked down my door" said joe

Joe sighed " i thought he was a survivor until i saw the one of his arms was a blade he grabbed me by the throat and said to me don't follow in his footsteps he stabbed the blade into my chest" said joe as he lifted up his jacket , hood and t-shirt to revel a large scar where his heart would be

Misty ran her hand up his chest until she touched his scar she heard him chuckle she looked up to see joe was smiling at her "sorry" said misty

"nah its okay"

Misty laid down on the trailer she shut her eyes she felt something be placed onto her she opened her eyes and saw that joe had put his leather jacket over her body

"thank you" whispered misty to joe

"your welcome" joe replied in a whisper

A few hours later joe laid down next to misty he placed his hands behind his head he shut his eyes until he felt misty curl into him joe smiled he was about to shut his eyes until he heard misty whisper "its okay you can put your arms around me"

Joe wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and shut his eyes unknown to him the monster he thought he killed was still alive and was still kicking it roared making joe and misty sit up

Joe got into a fighting stance he notice the creature was missing an arm the creature tried to cut through joe put he caught its arm the creature tried to pull back as did joe

Joe ripped off the monsters arms making the creature back up joe dropped the monsters arm he ran towards the creature he jumped into the arm and punched straight through the monster suddenly tendrils appeared from joe's body and stabbed into the monsters chest suddenly the monster was absorbed into joe's body

"what the fuck just happened" said misty

"i don't know" said joe suddenly his arms were surrounded by the very same tendrils that killed that monster when the tendril disappeared into his body he had claws he jumped down from the truck and sliced through the zombies surrounding the truck "i think i may have found our way out" said joe he jumped back onto the truck

His claws disappeared "climb on my back ill take you to the safe house i was at" said joe misty nodded and climbed onto his back joe jumped down onto the ground and ran towards the city

he saw a large amount of zombies he summoned back his claws he sliced through them like they were nothing he ran to an apartment block he ran up the side of the building he jumped through a boarded up window misty climbed off his back "ok this is my safe house after the visit from my hooded friend i had a metal door put up with spikes on it so for a while no zombies" said joe "ok now there is a spare room next to mine" as he pointed to the room

"ok" misty walked off she looked at the ground in the corner of the room to see a puddle of blood she started for a second but she shook he head and walked off

Joe watched as she shut the door he looked at the puddle of his own blood

_Don't follow in his footsteps _

"i wonder who he meant" thought joe he soon dismissed the thought and walked off

Unknown to them the man in the hood was watching "ill let you get stronger boy and then i will kill and consume you" said the man to himself

_Thats the end of chapter one i will soon update _

_Adios amigos_


End file.
